


Avec des cheveux longs...

by Ambrena



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Hair Kink, Hair bondage, The Girl Tops
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec des cheveux longs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avec des cheveux longs...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_yuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=so_yuyu).



> Ecrit pour le 5ème round de Kink en Stock, pour "Raiponce (dessin animé) – Raiponce/Flynn – hair fetish, hair ! bondage – Des usages d’une chevelure magique…" fusionné avec "Contes (Raiponce) – Raiponce / Le Prince – Bondage – C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec des cheveux longs".
> 
> Tout est aux frères Grimm et à Disney.

Les mèches blondes le parcourent lentement au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille descend le long de son corps. Elle a beau l’attacher de ses cheveux d’or, des tresses s’échappent régulièrement de la structure complexe. De la main qui n’est pas encore entravée, Flynn les caresse tendrement et les porte à la bouche dans un baiser passionné. Jalouse de sa propre chevelure, la princesse scelle alors ses propres lèvres à celle du prince des voleurs.

Ils se situent au cœur de la forêt si belle, et ne disposent donc que d’un lit de feuilles mortes pour leurs ébats. Pourtant, la coiffe de Raiponce n’est ni couverte de lichen, ni envahie par des brindilles ou par des feuilles mortes. Sans doute grâce à la magie de son être.

C’est loin d’être le cas de son amant, mais comme il est en ce moment l’objet des attentions de la princesse, il n’en a cure. Elle enroule justement l’une de ses nattes dorées autour de son torse nu, puis l’embrasse à nouveau. La réponse physique ne se fait pas attendre.

« Pas encore, murmure la jeune fille audacieuse. Nous ne sommes pas mariés, n’est-ce pas ? »

Haletant, il réplique qu’il existe d’autres moyens.

Elle sourit.


End file.
